Porque Jared lo sabía
by Jahne07
Summary: Supernatural RPF. Porque Jared lo sabía.. Los apoyaba.. Y estaba feliz por ellos.


Porque Jared lo sabía…

Las primeras veces pensó que eran sólo imaginaciones suyas y que de seguro se debía al subtexto que se podía encontrar entre Dean y Castiel. Pero esas miradas que se dedicaban, esas expresiones que no parecían para nada actuadas, eran algo más.. Lo presentía ¡Algo se lo decía! ¡Hay cosas que no se podían actuar!

Sobre todo ese mirar tan cargado de cariño que se daban, nunca había mirado a Jensen de esa manera ni Jensen a él. Pero había alguien que sí.. Su esposa Genevieve.

Hay días en que se juntaban e invitaban a otros de sus amigos y como había comenzado a prestar más atención a Misha y Jensen, lo disimulaba tanto como podía para que no se dieran cuenta de que sospechaba de ellos. Al parecer lo logró. Pero no le pasaron por alto esas sonrisas y comentarios en broma que tenían un claro doble sentido.

Y eso no era todo ¡Cómo pudo ser tan ciego todo ese tiempo!

Ya sea en juntas o luego de convenciones Jensen y Misha siempre desaparecían, cuando se juntaban había alguna excusa como _"Misha, ¿me acompañas a comprar unas cervezas?"_ pero en convenciones no los veía hasta el día siguiente. Joder. No siempre estuvo tan borracho como para no notarlo, siempre era igual y lo peor era que en sus juntas habían cervezas de sobra.

Hubo una vez que al día siguiente de llegar a otro Estado, Misha caminaba algo raro y cuando se sentaba su cara expresaba un malestar, a todo el mundo le dijo que se había caído y golpeado en su parte trasera. Jared no le creía, o por alguna razón no podía, menos porque Jensen pasó la mayor parte del día a su lado preocupado por su estado.

Aunque quizás lo más raro fue que al día siguiente Jensen caminaba diferente y no anduvo de muy buenos ánimos al comienzo del día. Por su parte Misha andaba sonriente y feliz. Algo típico de él. Pero… Era demasiado raro que ambos en dos días seguidos hayan caminado "diferente". ¿No será que ellos dos… No ¡Joder! Debía quitar esas ideas de su cabeza.

Pero no lo logró.

Ese día Jared se imaginó miles de cosas.. ¿Y si en realidad eran sólo eso? ¿Imaginaciones suyas?

Decidió que debía ser eso, sólo su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas, era eso, seguro. Si seguía así terminaría todo fan buscando información e imágenes que le harían su mente volar aún más.

Lo peor es que no lo podía hablar con su esposa ni con alguien ¡Mucho menos Jensen y Misha! Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien pero no había nadie con quien pudiera. Maldecía a sus amigos. Se maldecía a sí mismo por fijarse tanto en ellos. Maldecía tanta insinuación de ellos que había en internet. Maldecía todo.

Odiaba estar viviendo eso y no poder tener la mente tranquila.

Uno de los puntos culmine en los acontecimientos fue cuando estaban en el set de grabación y dio la hora del almuerzo. Se apresuró en ir a comer con los otros trabajadores sin darse cuenta que dos figuras importantes no iban con él. Tenía tanta hambre y comió tan rápido que pronto se quedó sin comida, iba a pedirle más a Jensen o a Misha cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban.

¿Qué de verdad era el único que notaba esas cosas? Miraba a los demás y todos tenían una amena conversación de trivialidades de la vida. Sí. Era un hecho, solo él se fijaba en ellos.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo se levantó para ir en su búsqueda, en algún lugar debían estar. No podían ir muy lejos porque el horario de ese día era demasiado apretado. Agradecía tener piernas largas y el caminar rápido, buscó en distintos lugares de la localidad, no los encontraba por ningún lado y solo faltaba que revisara los remolques.

Se dirigió al remolque más cercano, el de Misha. La puerta estaba cerrada y aunque golpeó varias veces esperando a que alguien saliera, eso jamás pasó. Incluso apoyó la oreja sobre la superficie para intentar oír algo. Pero nada. Al parecer ahí no había nadie.

Rápidamente avanzó hasta llegar al remolque de Jensen. Cuando se acercó notó que la puerta estaba levemente entreabierta, algo poco. Estaba por entrar para ver si su "hermano" se encontraba ahí dentro cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó petrificado…

" _Sigue sigue, por favor, más rápido.. ¡Ah, Jensen!"_

¡¿Acaso eso eran gemidos?! ¿Era posible que lo fueran? ¡Sonaban claramente a gemidos! Joder. Los sonidos que le siguieron eran más ahogados, como si a Misha le hubieran tapado la boca, porque oh.. Claramente esa voz era de él pero más ronca y jadeante.. Eso quería decir que estaban.. ¿Estaban teniendo sexo? ¿Ellos dos de verdad tenían algo?

Cuando reaccionó a irse notó que tenía la boca abierta e incluso aguantaba la respiración ¡Vaya sorpresa que se llevó! Se fue de ahí antes de seguir escuchando tanto sonido gutural, porque a los primeros sonidos que escuchó se les añadieron otros y conocía muy bien ese tono.

Ahora tan solo quería dejar de recordar esas palabras _"Sigue sigue"_ No, no día pensar en eso _"Por favor, más rápido"_ era un enfermo.. _"¡Ah, Jensen!"_ Maldita sea.

Es que esas palabras corroboraban todo lo que creía ¡Tenían algo! La única manera para que alguien exprese eso estaba seguro que era en el sexo y si pensaba en los acontecimientos de sus desapariciones y caminares raro todo lo llevaba a lo mismo.

Por un lado se sentía feliz de que tuvieran algo pero por otro le molestaba que no le tuvieran tanta confianza como para contarle que entre ellos había algo. Aunque debía comprender que él en la posición de ellos también tendría miedo de contar algo así sobre su vida. Más por la gente intolerante pero.. ¡Joder! Que lo conocían hace años.

A pesar de que entendía las razones del secreto continuó algo molesto. Actuando raro la mayor parte del día y sobre todo con ellos dos al estar fuera de sus personajes.

Pero eso no se quedaría ahí, no daría el tema por zanjado, no aún. A pesar de que ya se puede decir que sabía la verdad, necesitaba que uno de ellos se lo dijeran, o los dos, daba igual, sólo quería que confiaran en él.

Decidió que esperaría unos días más a ver si Jensen o Misha se acercaban para contarle. Si lo pensaba bien se parecía un poco a Sam, porque estaba seguro de que si la serie fuera real su personaje también sospecharía de la relación entre Dean y Castiel, habían momentos de ellos en los que se notaban demasiados sentimientos.

Los días pasaban y ninguno de los chicos se acercaba a él, bueno, lo hacían, continuaban compartiendo tiempo juntos, las típicas salidas y todo, pero jamás se tocaba el tema que quería y Jared no sabía cómo abordarlo. Aún así quiso poner sus cartas en el asunto pero primero esperaría unos días más.

Habían dejado de grabar por el día y ya necesitaba una respuesta definitiva. Tenía pensado ir a buscar a Jensen e invitarlo a un bar cercano a beber unas cervezas. Planeaba sacar el tema cuando estuvieran relajados, pero claro, sin que Jensen estuviera ebrio.

Luego de cambiarse la ropa y quitarse el maquillaje que le habían puesto, fue a buscar a Jensen. Sabía donde se encontraría en ese momento y se apresuró en llegar. El remolque tenía la puerta abierta, suponía que podía pasar y cuando estaba por subir escuchó la voz de su "hermano"…

" _Creo que ya es tiempo de decirle"_

" _Sabes que te apoyo y que he estado esperando a que te sientas seguro para decirle, pero ¿Lo estás?"_

" _Sí, tengo que decirle, no quiero seguir mintiéndole sobre nosotros. No a él"_

" _Buscaremos un momento para decirle. No te dejaré solo, Jensen"_

Tras esas palabras hubo un completo silencio. Tragó saliva, se encontraba algo nervioso por la situación pero de igual manera se animó a entrar en el remolque de Jensen. Quedando boquiabierto..

¡Jensen y Misha se estaban besando!

No lo estaba imaginando, de verdad estaba sucediendo ¡Tenía la razón al igual que sus fans!

Al parecer su asombro fue tanto que tuvo que emitir algún tipo de sonido porque los tortolos se separaron y lo miraban sorprendidos por su presencia. En Jensen también se notaba miedo y Misha, bueno, el asombro le duró demasiado poco y parecía tan confiado, como si supiera la verdad.

Una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro. Joder. Que feliz se sentía.

– Jared, déjame explicarte es… -Había comenzado a explicarse Jensen pero Jared lo cortó antes de que continuara.

– No hay nada que explicar, Jensen ¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó emocionado. Parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

– ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo es posible que lo supieras si no se lo hemos dicho a nadie?

– Eso… Es que comencé a sospechar de ustedes ¿sí? Y les prestaba más atención.. Incluso un día los escuché cuando.. ya saben –Dijo con una clara insinuación para que supieran a que se refería.

Jensen abrió más los ojos y la boca la tenía entreabierta, no podía estar más asombrado por esa confesión y Misha, él estaba algo avergonzado aunque lo intentaba disimular, pero risas de su parte lo delataban.

Aprovechando el momento se pusieron cómodos dentro del remolque. Jensen y Misha le explicaron que estaban juntos y que llevaban harto tiempo. Primero pensaban que sería algo pasajero, pero todo entre ellos continuó y sus sentimientos por el otro se fueron haciendo más fuertes y algo imposibles de ignorar.

Lamentaban mucho no haberle dicho antes pero fue complicado para Jensen aceptar sus sentimientos y que viviera esa situación a estas alturas de su vida, cuando tenía familia y no solo él, Misha también.

Jensen confesó que tenía tanto miedo de que Jared lo rechazara. Se conocían hacia tantos años que eran como hermanos, incluso se decían de esa manera, su rechazo le hubiese dolido demasiado. Era algo que ni la situación imaginada le agradaba. Por eso ahora se encontraba tan feliz porque su miedo no se volvió realidad.

Jared fue realmente comprensivo con ellos, entendió todo y les deseaba lo mejor, ellos se merecían lo mejor. Quería que fueran felices.

Han pasado años desde ese acontecimiento. De que supo la verdad entre sus amigos y ellos seguían juntos, nada ni nadie los ha podido separar. Ya no solo él sabía sobre su relación, varios amigos cercanos lo sabían y los apoyaban, también al parecer tenía planeado anunciarlo al mundo en algún momento.

Ahora se encontraban en otro país, habían asistido a otra de las convenciones que tanto les gustaban porque los acercaba más a sus fans, estaban ahora en un karaoke con ellos, los tres en el escenario junto a varios más.

El ambiente estaba genial y el día había ido demasiado bien, todo era tan agradable, lleno de risas, charlas amenas y preguntas de todo tipo.

Jared inconscientemente posó una mano en uno de los hombros de Misha y al hacerlo su mano tocó el hombro de Jensen, casi al instante notó su mirada sobre él. Si las miradas mataran, pensó, ya estaría muerto. La suerte es que los fans parecieron no darse cuenta de ello pero si de su siguiente movimiento.

Tomó el brazo de Jensen y lo pasó sobre Misha quien a gusto aceptó ese gesto, llegando a acomodarse él mismo. Vio a Jensen asentir en un claro gesto de "así es como debía ser". Sí, así debía ser y no volvió a tocar a Misha, su mano estuvo apoyada sobre Jensen.

Porque Jared lo sabía y los apoyaba. Porque nunca vio tanto amor entre dos personas y solo les deseaba lo mejor. Ellos se merecían ser felices.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_


End file.
